


Трубы из ржавой меди

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур вздыхает:<br/>- Галахад. Мальчик с улицы... Чудо, что он зашёл так далеко. Вот увидишь, пара дней на воле, и он забудет все твои усилия. Как страшный сон, Галахад, как страшный сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Возможно, со стороны это смотрится действительно жестоко.  
Возможно, стоит действовать более мягкими способами.  
Возможно, лучшим вариантом было бы беречь детей от тягот реальной жизни агента Kingsman, позволить им расслабиться...и во время исполнения какого-нибудь задания бесславно - а может, и в сиянии всеобщего восхищения, какая разница? - погибнуть. Да, так определённо было бы куда гуманнее.

Гарри Харт успевает сложить все возможные доводы "за" и "против" аккуратными горстками на весы разума ещё до того, как непоколебимый, гранитный Мерлин начинает свою проникновенную, но от этого не менее едкую речь. И соглашается. Не моргнув.

Агент Персиваль сомневается чуть дольше. Отчаянно цепляется за созданный им самим образ, показывающий Рокси беспомощной невинной девочкой, насквозь прожигает Мерлина мрачным взглядом, со сдавленным шипением взывает к его совести.  
Суровый координатор, терпеливо выслушав пару возражений, берёт на себя смелость истолковать ворчливое "К чёрту вас", выпаленное подавленным коллегой, как полноценное согласие. 

И эксперимент начинается.

Неделю они готовят необходимую почву для испытания, неделю неумолимо тянут двух оставшихся ребят к краю чёрной бездны. Должно быть, дети действительно измотаны до предела, иначе заметили бы подвох.

Сперва Эггзи теряет ДжейБи. Теряет просто так, без объяснения и видимых причин, и пропускает из-за этого задание, призванное проверить способность кандидата и его собаки работать в команде. Гарри даже кажется, что никакого дальнейшего испытания не потребуется: его ученик выглядит настолько подавленным и растерянным, что не способен качественно выполнить ни одного задания.

\- На заметку, Галахад, - тихо твердит в ухе Мерлин. - Мальчишка слишком быстро и горячо привязывается. У него только лишь пропал пёс - и всё, мы, считай, потеряли агента! Поработай с ним над тем, как научиться держать чувства в узде...после того, как всё закончится.

Мерлин определённо прав. Когда Гарри с каменным лицом приносит вертящегося в его руках ужом ДжейБи, смена чувств на лице Эггзи поражает своей быстротой. Вопль радости юноша сдерживает в последний момент, увидев приподнятую недоумённо и предупреждающе бровь наставника, и выдаёт только надрывный писк, совершенно не по-взрослому зажимая рот ладонью. 

\- Манеры, молодой человек, - ворчит Гарри, передавая пса в руки Эггзи, даже не старающегося сдержать дрожь волнения в пальцах. ДжейБи, несолидно повизгивая, всё же ухитряется вывернуться, подцепить толстым крепким когтём галстук Гарри, расцарапать руки своему юному хозяину и торопливо, мокро облизать лица обоих.   
Эггзи крепко прижимает крутящегося волчком мопса к груди, смеясь, подставляет щёки, губы под розовый язык довольного пса и несёт какую-то быструю чушь:  
\- Где ты его раскопал? Чёрт, мне так стыдно... 

На раскрасневшихся щеках Эггзи - мокрые полосы, оставленные шершавым языком ДжейБи, губы блестят ало, глаза сияют нестерпимым блеском, и Гарри на какое-то краткое мгновение испытывает странное колючее чувство, смутно напоминающее неловкость

\- Не знаю, как тебя благодарить! Я готов себя как ДжейБи вести, ну серьёзно!

\- Если ты тоже собираешься облизать мне лицо, Эггзи, я, пожалуй, откажусь принимать подобного рода благодарность, - сдержанно обрывает порыв ученика Гарри.

Эггзи вспыхивает мгновенно, прижимается алеющими щеками к бархатистому загривку ДжейБи:  
\- Не дождёшься! Что ещё за предположения? Это как-то...по Фрейду, ты в курсе вообще?

Помимо прочих достойных фактов своей биографии Гарри может похвастаться проштудированными во всех возможных направлениях - вертикально, горизонтально, наискосок, звёздочкой от середины страницы - трудами герра Зигмунда. Достаточно познавательно, но не слишком будоражаще для того, чтобы покраснеть или хотя бы унять зевоту. Что ж, на вкус и цвет, как говорится... Мерлин вот взахлёб читал в годы ученичества и - более того - носился потом за Гарри, заговорщицки шепча, что его любовь к оружию является не слишком здоровой с точки зрения Фрейда. Да, чёрт возьми, Гарри не обошёл своим вниманием эту главу, и Мерлин совершенно справедливо получил тогда в нос. И ему даже не было неловко за это, пусть Артур и пыхтел, и дымил, как разъярённый паровоз.  
Вряд ли Эггзи имеет чёткое представление о том, о чём говорит. Но Гарри всё же не уверен, что наплывающее каждый раз ощущение смутного удовольствия при виде в юном взгляде такой совершенно щенячьей преданности не подпадает под какой-нибудь фрейдовский тезис.

***  
Тем временем на Рокси тоже сваливаются неприятности. 

\- Потерять жёсткий диск с ценной информацией, которую агент Персиваль добывал своими кровью и потом, - отчитывая девушку, Мерлин не повышает голос. Мелкий лёд крошится у него в горле, а в глазах искрит замкнувшей проводкой. - Ваш наставник рисковал своей жизнью ради этих данных, а вы одним махом уничтожили все его усилия. Похвально, Роксана.

Рокси стоит, вытянувшись в струнку, прямая и тонкая, и лишь ладони, судорожно сжатые в кулаки, выдают её волнение и вину. Гарри видит краем глаза, как Персиваль, всё ещё недовольный выдумкой Мерлина, виновато прячет лицо в ладонях и сжимает зубы. Гавейн, молодой, курчавый и остроносый, ошивается тут же и в нужный момент делает то, что Гарри запрещают его манеры, - толкает Персиваля локтем:  
\- Прекрати так талантливо изображать, что ты вне себя от горя. Ты только больше пугаешь девочку, королева драмы.

Эггзи зачем-то выскакивает на середину зала следом за Рокси, делит её мраморную бледность на двоих, совершенно не по-джентльменски сердито поглядывает на стального Мерлина и украдкой утешающе поглаживает запястье подружки. Парнишка, очевидно, искренне уверен, что его движения остаются незамеченными.

Рокси понуро дослушивает отповедь Мерлина до логического конца и даже тогда не опускает потускневших глаз. 

\- Простите меня, - выдавливает она глухо, сквозь зубы. - Такое не повторится, сэр. 

Мерлин, помедлив, кивает небрежно и выразительно кривит губы, позволив себе это подобие на эмоцию:  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Ступайте, Роксана. Пусть это послужит вам уроком.

Эггзи недоумённо моргает, когда Рокси тихонько, но упрямо вынимает пальцы из его ладони и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Гарри ловит его расстроенный взгляд и только дёргает уголком губ, когда Гавейн заговорщицки шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Твой парнишка, кажется, больше неё переживал. Похвально.

\- Так и есть, - отчеканивает подошедший неслышно Мерлин. - Галахад, помнишь, что я тебе насчёт "привязываться" говорил?

Гарри отвечает ему нечитаемым взглядом:  
\- Пока мы не знаем, поможет это Эггзи в смертельной ситуации или напротив подставит его - и тех, кто будет с ним работать, - под удар. Не торопи события, Мерлин.

Вряд ли его слова приходятся координатору по душе, так как следующее испытание бьёт по нервам не только ребят, но и самого Гарри. Мерлин умеет мстить.

Оружие джентльмена не должно оборачиваться против него самого. Обезвредить гранату Kingsman, спрятанную в изящной зажигалке, не так сложно. Если знаешь, какого алгоритма придерживаться. К тому же на тренировках используется только муляж с лёгкой дымовой начинкой. Всего лишь грёбаный бестолковый муляж настоящей боевой гранаты. Но когда чернильный дым рассеивается, а клочки мозаики, парящие перед глазами собираются в чёткую картинку, Гарри не сразу решается посмотреть на свои руки. Мерлин предупреждал его, что как бы качественно Эггзи не обезвредил муляж оружия, тому всё равно предначертано взорваться. И не где-нибудь, а в ладонях, проверяющего работу ученика Гарри. Но Мерлин не упоминал, что будет столько крови. Только дым, обещает Мерлин. Много дыма, уверенно утверждает Мерлин.

\- Какого чёрта? - хрипота в собственном голосе кажется Харту совершенно не достойной джентльмена. 

Мерлин фыркает в ухо, но голос его всё же слегка - почти неразличимо - подрагивает:  
\- Порядок? Кажется, твой мальчишка и сам что-то намудрил в дополнение к моим уловкам. Взрыв был не слишком внушительный, тебя слегка зацепило, вовремя выпустил гранату.

Сперва Гарри кажется, что у него не хватает пальцев на какой-то из рук...а может, даже на обеих. Потом - когда чувствительность возвращается - оказывается, что пальцев вполне достаточно и даже больше раза в два. Эггзи сидит перед ним на песке тренировочного полигона, судорожно сжимая ладони наставника в своих, дрожащих, пачкая кровью рукава яркой куртки, и глаза его - пугающе огромные - залиты расплавленной эссенцией ужаса до краёв.  
А ещё Эггзи вдохновенно матерится севшим голосом, периодически вставляя сиплое "Гарри, Гарри" между строк.

\- Очаровательно, молодой человек, - ворчит Харт, пытаясь высвободить ладони. Эггзи бездумно тянется следом, цепляясь настырным пауком. - Хотя бы помоги мне встать, раз не планируешь позволить мне сделать это самому.

Эггзи взволнованно подскакивает, тянет его за собой - излишне резко, в пальцах отзывается болью. Гарри возмущённо вздыхает, а мальчишка по-прежнему не может сказать ни одного осмысленного - или хотя бы приличного - слова.

\- Неплохо, - с самодовольными интонациями замечает уже избавившийся и от тени беспокойства Мерлин в ушах Гарри. - Будем придерживаться темпа, мальчик совсем потеряет веру в себя.

\- Мы добиваемся не этого, - чеканит в ответ Харт, пока Эггзи с бестолковым упрямством тащит его к особняку, собираясь очевидно поднять на уши всех и достучаться не только до Артура, но и до самой королевы. - Совсем не этого. Не забывайся, Мерлин.

***  
В тот же день бездушный координатор вновь принимается за Рокси. Благодаря его усиленным стараниям, во время тренировки, предполагавшей освобождение наставников от закреплённого на них взрывного устройства, девушка путает провода, и они вчетвером не взлетают на воздух только потому, что в Kingsman не допускают случайных смертей. 

Эггзи со своей взрывчаткой справляется успешно, но всё же кажется совершенно подавленным, пока Гарри помогает ему распутать последние проводки. Персиваль неподалёку неуклюже поглаживает по плечу неподвижную - словно влитую в камень - Рокси.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, Эггзи? - осведомляется Гарри, предусмотрительно снимая очки. Не хватало только поучительных нотаций Мерлина и "Галахад, не забывайся, ты не чёртов детский психолог!" - Ты можешь мне сказать.

Эггзи вздыхает прерывисто, отшвыривает носком кроссовка разноцветный моток разновеликих проводков и говорит с восхитительной непосредственной прямотой:  
\- Вы разочаровались в нас что ли? Что происходит? Мне кажется, мной и Рокс все недовольны. Мерлин вообще кривится, будто лимон слопал, каждый раз, когда объявляет условия следующего задания, - он трёт покрасневшие глаза тыльной стороной, и ладони у него грязные, расцарапанные, и на щеках остаются пыльные полоски. - Ты меня предупреди что ли, когда к Дину возвращаться. Надеюсь, хоть кольцо с током вы мне оставите...

Подбежавший ДжейБи запрыгивает на колени хозяину, лижет в губы быстрым движением и смотрит на Гарри самым своим умильным взглядом. Всхлипы Рокси, которая всё же оказывается совершенно не железной, раскалывают повисшую непроницаемым пузырём тишину. Эггзи, не дождавшийся ответа, потерянно моргает, сдвигает брови и сжимает ДжейБи в кольце рук, как в стальных оковах. И упавший голос его звучит как сквозь густой туман:  
\- Гарри?..

И значит, самое время для исполнения всех гнусностей Мерлина.


	2. 2.

Агенты находят Артура перевязывающим галстук возле внушительного зеркала в его кабинете, где со стен смотрят со вселенской мудростью во взгляде основатели Kingsman, а воздух, кажется, пропитался дорогим виски и "лучшим кофе во всей старушке Англии".  
Артур легко поворачивает свою внушительную фигуру к коллегам и сдвигает кустистые седые брови:  
\- Я достаточно суров, господа?

Мерлин кивает без тени насмешки, а Гарри плотно сжимает губы. Иногда умудрённый годами и убелённый сединами Честер Кинг ведёт себя как сущий ребёнок. Гарри не уверен, что это сочетается с его представлениями о характере, присущем истинному джентльмену.

Возможно - хоть и совершенно абсурдно - Артур умеет читать мысли, так как пару долгих мгновений Харт ощущает на себе его пытливый взгляд.

\- Порядок, мои рыцари? - сочный и добродушный тон идёт вразрез со стальным взором, и единственным, кто не передёргивается от этого пугающего сочетания, оказывается Мерлин.

\- Если мы быстрее разделаемся с этим безумием, будет гораздо лучше, - ворчит Персиваль за плечом Гарри. Тот спиной ощущает напряжение коллеги и оборачивается, ещё не зная, подбодрить глазами или укорить.

Персиваль отвечает долгим тревожным взглядом:  
\- Я в норме, Галахад. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется...

Гарри качает головой и всё же пересиливает себя, хлопает товарища по плечу:  
\- Рокси это не сломает. Она сильная девочка. Тебе стоит гордиться ей.

Не успевают глаза Персиваля засветиться радостной благодарностью, как в беседу довольно бесцеремонно вклинивается жизнерадостный сэр Артур:  
\- Я согласен насчёт Роксаны, зря волнуетесь, агент Персиваль. Гораздо больше меня беспокоит Эггзи. 

Гарри слышит, как Мерлин негромко хмыкает за его плечом, и этот короткий звук отчего-то придаёт агенту необходимое хладнокровие. Харт, должно быть, разочаровывает Артура в его ожидании спора, так как встречает неприятные слова ледяным взглядом:  
\- А что - Эггзи?

\- Скажу честно, Галахад, - Артур щурит глаза, как оцелот, подстерегающий добычу в густых камышах. Опасный и тревожащий. Старая закалка. - Я не думаю, что парень выдержит это испытание.

\- Потрясающий пессимизм, сэр! - ядовито восклицает Персиваль, непрошенно, по старому выверенному инстинкту вставая на защиту товарища. - Эггзи ничем не уступает Роксане!

\- В плане физической подготовки, сноровки и сообразительности даже превосходит, - безмятежно отзывается со своего места Мерлин. 

\- Но как насчёт его характера, господа? - нетерпеливо прерывает сэр Артур. - Парень с улицы навсегда останется парнем с улицы. Выпустив Эггзи на волю, лишив цели и усиленных тренировок, мы просто уничтожим его.

\- Мы не на скачках, - помимо всех прочих достоинств, агент Галахад обладает вспыльчивым нравом. В его анкете это, правда, не отмечено. Как и то, что вспышек гнева в его тёмных глазах опасается даже Артур. - И я не собираюсь ставить на Эггзи, словно он породистая лошадь.

\- Но вы уверены в нём? - Артур прищуривается, и Гарри - как никогда раньше - хочется прицельно зарядить ему зонтом под дых.

\- Абсолютно.

***  
\- Нас только что выгнали из Kingsman? - голос у Рокси стальной - не хуже, чем у Мерлина, - и взгляд пугающе застывший.

Эггзи не реагирует на её слова, он пугающе сосредоточен и собран. Стоит полубоком к Артуру - вопиющее неуважение, Мерлин за спиной отмечает едва заметным фырком, - и смотрит почему-то на Гарри. В упор. Не пытаясь сжечь взглядом, пришпилить к стене или распилить пополам. Нет, светлый взгляд Эггзи полыхает густым - слишком взрослым - разочарованием.

\- Поправка, мисс Мортон, - холодным эхом отзывается Мерлин. - Вы не состояли в Kingsman на момент принятия решения.

Рокси сжимает губы в плотную линию, дышит глухо сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Ожидаемая реакция. Всё держит под контролем. Что же до Эггзи...

\- И часто вы такое практикуете? - звонко спрашивает юноша. И снова обращается к Гарри. 

\- Не чаще, чем возникает такая необходимость, - Артур - великолепный актёр. Горечь, вселенская печаль от утраты учеников сквозит в каждом его жесте, в каждом отзвуке голоса. Эггзи даже вздрагивает неверяще и отводит на мгновение глаза от лица Гарри. - В свете того, что наш враг теперь известен нам и оказался опаснее, чем мы могли себе представить, мы ускорили процесс вашего обучения. Больше заданий, выше уровень сложности... Думаю, на прошлой неделе вы и сами имели шанс убедиться в вашей полной неготовности к чрезвычайным обстоятельствам.

Вся бравада Эггзи сдувается под железными доводами Артура, как воздушный шарик. Он подаётся вперёд всем телом, сжимает взволнованно в пальцах рукава нелепой дутой кофты, и голос его звучит немного надтреснуто и жалобно:  
\- Мы можем больше стараться. Ночами не спать, сократить перерывы на еду... Чёрт, серьёзно, вы могли поговорить с нами раньше? Обсудить ситуацию что ли?.. 

Артур делает крошечный шаг вперёд, словно собираясь ободряюще положить ладонь на покатое плечо Эггзи, но картинно застывает на месте, и уныние никуда не испаряется с его лица:  
\- Сожалею, молодой человек. Ваши наставники единогласно выразили желание окончить ваши тренировки.

Позади Гарри прерывисто вздыхает Персиваль. Дышит в затылок, горячо и сердито, и Харт недовольно дёргает плечом. В конце концов, это всего лишь испытание. Оно покажет, смогут ли эти дети сохранить заложенный в Kingsman темп жизни, если строгие приказы не будут больше нависать над ними неподъёмным Дамокловым мечом, из-под которого не ускользнуть. Агент секретной службы не просто название, это состояние должно пустить корни в душе, врасти в неё всеми ветвями, отложить семена.

Артур завершает собрание парой скупых, но довольно угрожающих фраз о том, что обет молчания никто не отменял, слежку за бывшими агентами тоже, Мерлин есть всевидящее божество. И в самом конце добавляет скомкано, что надежда возвращения в Kingsman после полного уничтожения Валентайна всё ещё существует.

Эггзи вырастает перед Гарри как плотный коренастый гриб из-под земли, смотрит прямо в глаза, трогательно и жалобно вытягивая шею. ДжейБи тихо повизгивает в руках хозяина, ощущая его настроение.

\- Джентльмен и лгать должен уметь великолепно? - выпаливает мальчишка. - Тогда вы идеальны по всем параметрам! Вы тоже не верите в нас?

Он торопливо и упрямо делает ударение на "нас", подчёркивает и голосом, и взглядом, но за этим нарочитым умножением всё равно проскальзывает потерянное "Вы не верите в меня, Гарри?"

 

...- Вы не верите в меня, Гарри? - возмущённо хмурил чёрные стрелы бровей, недоумевающе сводил к переносице Ли Анвин. Умолял включить в программу подготовки хоть какие-то боевые действия, нёс какую-то чепуху про отсутствие тренировок в полевых условиях. Гарри не сдался, за него это сделал Артур. Связался с Мерлином и настойчиво предложил взять кандидатов на роль Ланселота на следующую миссию. Ту, которая получила впоследствии роковое название Арабский инцидент. Ту, которая обещала унести жизнь агента Галахада, но не совладала с упрямым нравом и отчаянной отвагой Ли Анвина. Ту, из-за которой Гарри до сих пор виделись по ночам пустые и светлые удивлённые глаза замершего навеки в неловкой позе мальчишки с отражением арабского неба в глубине. Ту, из-за которой Эггзи стоял сейчас в этой комнате.

\- Вы же верите в меня, Гарри? - шепчет Ли, приходя к бывшему наставнику в бессонные ночи, присаживаясь на край постели. Он вечно мёрзнет, ёжится и смотрит безжизненными глазами.

 

...У Эггзи такой же светлый взгляд, как у отца, только живой, пытливый, яркий. И бесконечно разочарованный сейчас. В Kingsman, в Артуре. Во всём мире. В Гарри.

\- Вы обещали, что вытащите меня, - Эггзи сжимается, словно ему холодно - словно призрак Ли, безмолвно маячащий на краю постели Галахада, - сразу становится маленьким и неуверенным. - Прямая дорожка, столовое серебро, идеальные манеры... Чудесные картинки. А теперь что?

\- Выбора нет, Эггзи, - должно быть Персиваль всё-таки заразил его своим проклятым и неуместным чувством вины.

\- Выбор есть всегда, - мальчишка морщится сам от нарочитости и заученности слетевшей с губ фразы. Он вскидывает голову и смотрит снизу вверх на Гарри совершенно беспомощно. - Мне нужно возвращаться к Дину?..

\- Не обязательно, - Гарри слышит, как Мерлин предупреждающе кашляет в ухо. Никаких подсказок. И всё равно упрямо продолжает, не в силах сдержаться. - Ты можешь снять квартиру.

\- И бросить мать? - Эггзи криво ухмыляется. - Ну уж нет, я не настолько джентльмен, чтобы выкидывать на помойку без зазрения совести тех, кому я нужен.

Острый камень в незащищённый огород. И никакие заборы не спасут.

Эггзи протягивает наставнику руку - сомневаясь, отстранённо покусывая нижнюю губу - и говорит грубовато, вспоминая заранее уроки улицы:  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Не за то, что подобрали и кормили детскими сказочками. За то, что лишний раз подтвердили, что никому нельзя верить... Я лучше пойду, пока не сказал ещё что-нибудь лишнее.

ДжейБи рвётся с рук хозяина, непонимающе смотрит на Гарри. Гулять в парке ещё рано, и пёс, очевидно, не знает, как реагировать на то, что Эггзи упрямо, наклонив голову, как бодливый барашек, тащит его к выходу.

Рокси идёт следом за Эггзи, но задерживается у порога, и голосок у неё всё такой же звонкий и чёткий, хоть и немного растерянный:  
\- Было честью обучаться у вас. Благодарю за предоставленную возможность.

\- И отнятую, - хмуро и очень тихо добавляет за ученицу Персиваль, в то время, как Артур благосклонно кивает.

Мерлин закатывает глаза:  
\- Брось, Персиваль. Эксперимент только на неделю. Потом сможешь снова забрать свою девочку и гонять по полигону сколько твоей ненасытной душе угодно. 

\- Мисс Роксана вела себя достойнейшим образом, - величественно добавляет Артур. - Чудесная выдержка, великолепные манеры... Чего не скажешь о вашем мальчике, Галахад!

\- В своём мальчике, - отрезает Гарри. - Я увидел именно то, что желал. Он не хочет покидать Kingsman.

У Харта нет необходимости лгать себе. Он действительно доволен. Эггзи цепляется за нынешнее своё положение всеми руками и ногами, всеми цепкими коготками, и в глазах его - отчаянное нежелание возвращаться к прошлой жизни.

\- Мне кажется, он нашёл своё место. Я собираюсь помочь Эггзи удержаться на нём.

Артур вздыхает:  
\- Галахад. Мальчик с улицы... Чудо, что он зашёл так далеко. Вот увидишь, пара дней на воле, и он забудет все твои усилия. Как страшный сон, Галахад, как страшный сон.

Когда Гарри бросает вопросительный взгляд на Мерлина, то отмечает, что тот не торопится кивать, подтверждая слова Артура. Смотрит задумчиво в свой планшет - уже отслеживает передвижение ребят, Гарри уверен, - и говорит медленно:  
\- Пока что я не могу ни к чему придраться, Артур. Кроме самообладания Эггзи, разумеется. Кандидаты на должность Ланселота продемонстрировали одинаковую тягу к обучению и желание остаться в Kingsman. Что ж, это...не может не радовать. Но увидим, как будут развиваться события, господа.


End file.
